the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Wood-Elves
We Wood Elves, are a family. We have active members from a variety of time zones. You can almost always get advice or just converse with someone in our group chat. Our kings are Arodas and ElfKingAnte. We are always happy to accept new members! Government The Realm is a monarchy led by ElfkingAnte and Arodas (Dual Leadership) 'and their Lords. Players - ''Wood-elven Royals: * 'ArinHolmes - '''Amazing former king, and overseer * '''ElfKingAnte - '''Ruler of the Woodland Realm and Adviser * '''Arodas - '''Ruler of the woodland realm (with Ante), and goat seducer, overseer ''- Wood-elven Lords: * 'Arbiter_Darkness - '''Loremaster, Lord of Dolen Galadhbar * '''TheIceInferno - '''Diplomat and lord of the Raft-Elves village ''- Recruiters: '' * '''bjvterhorst ' - Other known Wood-elves: * j'''anekira99 * Eliion * Moinitoimirousku * Thimbo * Mumbe * kantabele * OddErwin * Alexandil * Jacob24 * zaser234 * Zeboim ''' * '''King_Max07 - Inactive/old members, but still remembered: * Faelon - 'A wise ruler from long ago * '''Cchatts - '''Longest ruler, and maybe the best king the Woodland Realm ever had. * '''Olgierd_ - '''Former king and wood-elf, perfect builder. (ruled from November 2017 till July 2018) * '''Shinare - '''Old king and former wood-elf, very wise (ruled from November 2016 till February 2017) * '''vQ6R - ' Inactive wood-elf, and former lord of East-Bight * 'graywing12 -' Inactive wood-elf and recruiter * x'Henkka - '''Beloved warrior and recruiter Builds '''Enchanted River '- A small village of the raft-elves of Mirkwood near the enchanted river. It is used to house new recruits. '''Thranduil's Halls - The Capital of the kingdom, this build is the best wood-elven build. Dolen Galadhbar (Hidden Treehome) '''- A large village of treehouses hidden to the world below, Dolen Galadhbar functions as both a large recruit village and a communal area thanks to its large Town Hall that inhabits a cave system belowground. Server History The Woodland Realm, or The Elves of Mirkwood, were first ruled by the admin '''Emperor_Raphael, After a long rule he traveled west leaving Faelon (formerly: Xenphir) to ascended to the throne. During his reign he built a strong and prosperous realm that lasted many generations. After some time Faelon went out to marry leaving his sister TheBlueTrickster '''to rule in his stead. After some time '''TheBlueTrickster traveled west to find peace. The next in line to the throne was cchatts but, feeling ill prepared to rule the realm as his siblings had done before him, he left to explore the realm to learn more, vowing to return when he was worthy of the throne. In light of this event, Faelon '''with '''TheSmileBC '''were left to rule together. This time was short however, as '''Faelon '''became very weary and decided to take the trip to the west to be with his sister. '''TheSmileBC '''stayed to rule a little longer but trouble stirred in Rohan and he was forced to go to them leaving '''Shinare, '''invaluable friend and advisor to the Court, as the ruler of the Woodland realm. During Shinare's rule a Natural disaster swept over Mirkwood and the capital was lost. Upon hearing what had happened, '''cchatts '''made haste and returned to the realm; accompanied by his new wife '''rchatts. '''He took his rightful place as king of the Woodland Realm, and began to rebuild the realm in memory of all its former splendour. But later '''cchatts and his wife left the realm once again, this time because he could not dedicate enough time and effort to ruling the wood elves, so he passed his kingship onto Olgierd_. But with time he decided it was time to pass on his kingship to a very loyal ArinHolmes. But he too decided that although he would remain in the realm, that in his wise eyes he saw another, Arodas, leading the realm to greatness. So ArinHolmes stepped down as king and became an ambassador, and passed kingship onto Arodas, who I have no doubts will be great. After every wood elf thinking that Arodas got assasinated by orcs from Gundabad, chaos prevailed the realm. So the royal ElfKingAnte stepped to rule the realm. Altough ElfKingAnte had a lot of issues with the difficulties that come with ruling the Woodland-Realm, he managed. And somehow Arodas returned to the Woodland- Realm, and managed to survive the assasination from Gundabad. So with the aid of the royal council, Arodas and ElfKingAnte are dual-leadershipping the realm again. The History of the Royal Council and her Lords Becoming one of the Wood-Elves To join, you must talk to either a recruiter or a lord. Then you will be added to our discord server where you can be helped and advised by other wood elves on the entry requirements. As of now we have three entry requirements although they are subject to change. All listed entry requirements are currently briefs and full versions will be supplied upon inquiry. # You must travel to the great forest of Mirkwood and support the Woodland Realms goals to eradication the infestation from Mirkwood by gaining 50 alignment with them by killing the spiders # You must journey to the Woodland Realm biome and assist the local population by performing quests and continuing the eradication until you reach the title of Marchwarden. # Redacted Stage 3 will be revealed upon completion of stage two. Once you have done all of the above you can join our family! Quotes from Wood-Elves “I am a builder, so when I was choosing a faction I looked at a few technical qualities. The biomes must look nice, the building style must suit you, and the faction blocks must have nice textures and colors. Some of my favorite biomes lie in the area of influence of the realm, these being the Northern Mirkwood and the Vales of the Anduin. Unfortunately, I do not like the building style of the Wood-Elves as it is portrayed in the mod, nor do I like the textures. This is my personal opinion, it doesn't mean you will not like those things. Instead, I joined the Wood-Elves for reasons other than these technical ones. I decided to join the Wood-Elven faction because of the community, as I was looking for other people to play the mod with. I noticed that the members of this faction were quite active on the mod. So I would invite creative new players to check out the realm and see for themselves.” -Olgierd_ “The Woodland Realm is a place where fellow elves come together to go on adventures. It all starts in the beautiful lands of Mirkwood, where the Wood-Elves live. But they don't live in a hole under the ground. No, they live high in the sky in treehouses built on the tops of trees in the Mirkwood Forrest. Their chosen armor is the light and swift scout armor. A very useful asset to the Wood-Elf, as they are near unstoppable with this on. Masters of archery as well, the Wood-Elf fears no one and feels no pain. They are feared and respected throughout all of Middle Earth. Are you ready to be one of us? Are you ready to go on your own adventure? Join the Woodland Realm and become one of us, if u have the courage!” -Kantabele “One of the main reasons of why I like the Woodland Realm is because of the community. In all the years I have played, I have never met people as nice as the Elves of the Woodland Realm. This keeps me coming back to this server to play as well. Another reason is that there is so much to do. I love building and designing for the Realm. With this, I can show people my work and get valuable feedback on my builds. I have been working on some of the big designs for the Realm and I have seen the it come alive on the server. These are the things I like the most about the realm.” -King_Max “I treasure the community and the aesthetics of the Woodland Realm. For instance, I find the beauty of the red and green oaks contends to rival that of the Mallorn trees in both their natural form and materials. The realm’s bricks have a gentler tone than those of many other factions. I had enjoyed the beauty of the realm a long time before choosing to join the faction. I continue to regret not joining sooner. The community is kind, supportive, and active. Our leader is amiable and prudent. I anticipate you’ll feel welcome in our family!” -ArinHolmes Adventures of the Woodland Realm Meetings Every Saturday at Mallorn Time (15:00 UTC) the Elves host a meeting. The location can very but it usually takes place at the Enchanted River, although it can take place anywhere. The length of the meeting cab wildly vary, as the time depends on many factors like the contents of the meeting and the player count. The actual event can be almost anything, from discussion to Utumno Raiding. They are most commonly hosted by our kind kings ArinHolmes '''and '''ElfKingAnte. Attendance of the meetings is not mandatory but if you are able to attend it is wise to. Law https://www.dropbox.com/s/k0xpf2i6a4aswo1/WoodlandRealmLaws.pdf?dl=0 The Lore Behind Our Wood Elves Arodas Wood elf worker Formally a Elven Wanderer Wood elf workaman and King of the Woodland Realm Weapon: Sword Lightly armoured Skin Tone: White Hair colour: Dark blond TheIceInferno Wood elf guard/officer/worker Formally an Grey-Elf, old-gladiator of Mordor and was on the council Weapon: Battle staff, Spear and shield (In times of war), Dual wield blades Heavy armoured (in times of war), Lightly armoured and hooded. Skin tone: Grey Hair colour: White Eye colour: Light blue/ almost white xHenkka Wood elf Weapon: Battle staff Heavy armored Skin tone: light Hair color: hay Eye color: light sky blue Hisaeldir (Ghastly Bespoke) ' ''Wood elf worker Formally an Avarin elf of the highest order Weapon: Bow and Sword Lightly armoured Skin Tone: White Hair colour: Dark Blonde Eye colour: Blue '''Shinare Greenwood (Buried In His Own Mausoleum For The Foreseeable Future) Retired king of Woodland Realm King of the Íreldar Lord of Dorwinion Knight of Bladorthin Chieftain of Harutaurim Founder of the Guild of Pacifists Mariner of Umbar Citizen of Dol Amroth Citizen of Near Harad Merchant Overseer of Seafarers Alliance Buried In His Own Mausoleum For The Foreseeable Future Unarmoured, lightly clothed Skin tone: Pale Hair colour: Light purple Arbiter D'twin ' ''Loremaster Lord of the Enchanted River Lord and founder of Dolen Galadhbar Brings immersion to the realm What is a Wood-elf? The elves of Mirkwood are Silvan elves ("Wood-elves"), although their leader is of Sindarin descent. They are the '''forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly belonged either to the Galadhrim or to the Elves of Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan Elves hid themselves in their woodland realms beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari( those elves who refused the summons of the Valar). While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand( these were the Laiquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these later originated the Wood-elves. It is also told that the some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who didn't like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell at the hand of Sauron, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves of lothlóriën a very mixed race. These refugees were however not permitted in Mirkwood as most of the sindar population there still hated the Noldor, blaming them for the ruin of Beleriand. The mixed blood of the the elves of Lóriën and their rulers of higher race made the elves of Lothlóriën more wise than their cousins in Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood are described as distrustful of Dwarves, but friendly to Men, with whom they trade. While the elves of Lóriën are described as friendlier, more skillful and more wise. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descend more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descend often showed lavender or olive complexion. The wood-elves lived inside the dense forest Lands, most were Hunters and Gatherers but many have also had become planters and the gardens and vinyards of the Wood-Elf realms were legendary. They were also skilled Crafters, they were fabled Weavers, Fletchers as well as Wood- and leather-workers '''for the Wood-elves were the only Folk who knew the secret of Oak-leather-making. Titles and ranks Rank from lowest to highest: * '''5. Recruit: You just reached 100+ alignement with the Woodland Realm and are new to the faction * 4'''. '''Wood-elf: A member and citizen of the Woodland Realm * 3'''. '''Wood-elven lord/Minor Lord: You earned 1000+ alignement with the Woodland Realm and have proven youreself to be loyal and well respected troughout the faction, Wood-elven lords sometimes have the right to make important decisions. * 2'''. '''Royal Wood-elf: This is one of the most important ranks in the faction. This means you have proven youreself to be one the royal court, make the most important decisions and are a useful advisor of the king. You are well respected, loyal and a important player for the faction. It is a true honor to be on the royal court. * 1. King: The true ruler of the faction, most important rank in the Woodland Realm Other ranks: * Recruiter: You recruit and train new wood-elves, if somebody wants to join the Woodland Realm they should speak to the recruiter. * Lore-master: You keep the info of every wood-elf, like look, income, weapons etc. For role-playing (discovered by Arbiter) * Pest control: You keep the realm safe by patroling trough the realm, and guard Thranduil's Halls Titles: * Woodland Realm: Earn 100+ Woodland realm alignment * Wood-elf: Earn 100+ Woodland realm alignment * Wood-elven lord: Earn 1000+ alignment Other titles: * Silvan elf * Sindar * Grey-elf * Elf Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Rhovanion